pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Snap
"Jessie sometimes I want to snap. Snap, Snap, Snap. And I want to Snap!" Summary Snap is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos. He is know for snapping. History Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Snap with the rest of Jaws Gang torment Denny when he is at his locker. They strung up his underwear and then bolt when principle Luigi arrives.Jaws and his gang are planning the ultimate prank on the principle. As they plan to put Luigi in the school fountain in front of everyone in Denny's underwear and other gags to humiliate him. Snap goes away for a bit to pull another prank on Mombo & King Julien. They kick Denny and pull his underwear so principle Luigi gives them the same punishment of cleaning the bathroom with Degle & Legle. Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Snap comes back and they start their prank on principle Luigi. They sneak into Luigi's office and start taking off his clothes and put on Denny's underwear. They then put Luigi on the chair fountain in front of the school. Luigi finds out about there deed from King Julien and are giving the punishment of cleaning the toilets with Peekie. Rock to Kiss Snap appears in the crowd of people watching the band. Gone Wild Snap talks about how he wants to snap and then he snaps. Wedding Snap attends Milks and Glassboro's Wedding. Spot Move Snap helps Greenie win the game of Spot move. Videos Snap appears in 9 Videos Relations Jessie (Wife) Jumper (Father) Greenie (Brother) Freddy (Brother) Jaws (Friend) Flame Velcher (Friend) Cherry (Friend) Shadow (Friend) Denny (Enemy) Gallery Audience.JPG|Rock to Kiss 8KEO1ib - Imgur.gif|Oreo Puppy Estes Jessie & Snap.JPG|Gone Wild I wanna snap.JPG|Gone Wild Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding 4.JPG|Spot Move Jaws Gang.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Taking it off.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Cleaning the toilet.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Quotes * Jessie sometimes I want to snap. Snap, Snap, Snap. And I want to Snap! (Gone Wild) * Shadow come on! Smoke his underwear. Rip down his pants. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Hey let's put this sing of kick me on it. Hopefully the teachers will kick his butt off. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * We need a cool prank on the principle and blame it on some other nerd. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * How about putting him in the fountain then putting him on Denny's geeky underwear on him with ugly makeup taking off his shirt. his shirt so everyone can see his hairy chest. Then will thrown toilet paper all over him. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Wait Wait we need to break Luigi's alarm so he won't wake up tomorrow. I heard that Raven has to go somewhere so she's not there like we could break Luigi's alarm then will make fun of him. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * I want you to kick Denny in the hallways right in front of the principle. and and give him a big wedgie also. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Guys guys I got rid of King Julien and Mombo. (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) * take off his hairy shirt. Oh boy oh boy oh boy. (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Snap